Le jour où tout a changé
by RanxShin59
Summary: Lors d'une sortie au zoo, Ran, maintenant mariée et mère d'une petite fille, demande à sa mère comment ses parents se sont connus ici après un souvenir d'Eri en voyant une scène. Leur rencontre remonte lors d'une sortie scolaire, quand ils avaient 5 ans, devant un cheval. Kogoro x Eri / ShinRan


**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Je vous présente un petit OS (enfin un grand XD) sur Kogoro X Eri. OS demandé par ma petite Nessa à moi 3**

 **Conditions : la premiere recontre de Kogoro x Eri / la premiere fois qu'ils sont sortis ensemble et ... un cheval XD (oui il semble y avoir beaucoup d'animaux dans mes histoires XD)**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _ **OS : Le jour où tout a changé**_

En cette journée ensoleillée, nous retrouvons notre cher grand détective Kogoro Mouri. Enfin grand détective … vraiment quand il a envie. Mais où est-il aujourd'hui ? Dans une affaire périlleuse ? À sauver le monde ? Non rien de tout ça. Il se trouve dans un zoo. Pourquoi me direz vous ? Peut être parce qu'une certaine personne lui a supplié. Non ce n'est pas sa fille Ran. Ni sa femme Eri. Mais alors qui a eu cette idée ?

« Grand-père ! Grand-père ! Regarde le dada ! » crie avec enthousiaste une petite fille d'environ 5 ans, en se dirigeant vers le cheval.

« Shiemi attend ! Pfff je t'assure Ran, ta fille elle est trop énergique ! Je suis devenu trop vieux pour ça ! » s'essouffle le détective.

« C'est vrai que sur ce point là, elle te ressemble beaucoup Ran » sourit une femme à côté du détective.

La dite Ran sourit avant de dire : « Shinichi le dit aussi souvent. Elle a hérité de son intelligence et de son caractère et pour le reste c'est moi en miniature »

« Ahah ! Alors gamin on ne sait pas gérer un enfant ! » se moque Kogoro

« Tu peux parler » murmure le fameux Shinichi Kudo.

 _Et puis en plus elle peut vraiment être fatiguante quand elle est excité comme aujourd'hui,_ pense-t-il

Et oui. Tout ce beau monde est la famille Kudo et les parents de Ran, réunis pour une sortie agréable au parc et au zoo. Voilà de ça 5 ans que Shinichi et Ran sont mariés et ont eu une fille, Shiemi. La petite ressemble trait pour trait à la mère quand elle avait son âge. A l'annonce de la grossesse de sa fille, Kogoro est passé par tous les stades : l'envie d'étriper le détective, puis la tristesse, puis surtout la joie. Et c'est ce sentiment qui est resté depuis et surtout avec la naissance de Shiemi.

« Mais dis moi Shinichi, tu n'as pas trop d'affaires en ce moment ? » demande Eri, la mère de Ran.

« Ahah si mais ... » commence le détective avant que Ran ne lui lance un regard aussi noir que peut l'être un tueur en séries de la même trempe que les assassins de l'organisation qu'il a combattu. « Euh … je veux dire non pas tellement. De plus, je voulais passer mon temps avec ma famille » continue-t-il en se rattrapant, puis en attrapant sa femme pour l'embrasser.

 _Bien rattrapé gamin_ , pense Kogoro.

« Beurk ! Maman ! Papa ! Arrêtez de faire ça c'est dégoûtant ! Venez plutôt voir les chevals »

Ses parents la regardent, puis sourient.

« Shiemi on dit des chevaux » dit sa mère.

« Mais pourquoi ? On dit bien un cheval non ? »

« Oui mais on dit un cheval et quand il y en a plusieurs, on dit des chevaux » sourit sa mère.

« Ah d'accord ! s'exclame l'enfant.

« Allez viens Shiemi je t'emmène voir les chevaux » intervient son grand-père.

« Ouiiiiiii ! Des chevals …aux je veux dire » rigole la petite fille.

Eri en voyant cette scène se met à rire, ce que sa fille remarque : « Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, maman ? »

« Rien. Juste que j'ai l'impression de te revoir dans cette scène. Mais aussi … ton père »

« Papa ? » s'étonne Ran

« Bah après tout c'est compréhensible, il ressemble beaucoup à Ran et il est son grand père » dit Shinichi.

« C'est vrai mais … Ran est-ce que je t'ai déjà rencontré la première rencontre avec ton père ? »

« La première rencontre … quand vous vous êtes mis ensemble la première fois tu veux dire ? Celle là je la connais … je crois »

« Non non. Vraiment la première fois que ton père et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés. On devait avoir l'âge de Shiemi. Comme pour vous deux, lorsque vous vous êtes rencontrés pour la première fois à l'école. »

« Toi et papa vous vous êtes rencontrés à l'école quand vous aviez 4-5 ans ? » s'étonne Ran

« Et oui ! Comme quoi l'histoire se répète ! C'est arrivé à vous aussi et ça va arriver sûrement à Shiemi, vu son âge. »

« Ah non ! » crie Shinichi accidentellement.

Ran rigole à sa réaction, en pensant qu'il se comporte comme son père quand il fait le papa poule. Shinichi, du coup, rougit et détourne la tête.

« Vas y maman, raconte moi cette histoire ! »

Eri sourit, puis tourne la tête vers son mari, qui est en train d'aider Shiemi à caresser un cheval.

« C'était, il y a bien longtemps. A cet endroit même où nous nous trouvons »

* * *

 **FLASH BACK :**

Il y a plusieurs années auparavant, une sortie scolaire a lieu dans un zoo. Une femme fait le guide et présente tous les animaux à des enfants de 4-5 ans. Mais il y a un enfant qui se distingue des autres, parce qu'il a l'air de s'ennuyer de cette sortie. Soudain, quelque chose attire son attention. Il se dirige vers celui-ci.

« Et toi là ! Je ne savais pas que tu habitais ici. »

« Tu parles tout seul ? » demande une petite fille de son âge avec des lunettes.

« Idiote ! Je parle à ce poney ! »

« Ceci est un cheval »

« Cheval, poney c'est la même chose ! »

« Non un poney est un cheval de petite taille »

« Ahah ! Tu vois ! Tu as dis cheval toi aussi » se moque le petite garçon.

« Tsss idiot » murmure-t-elle.

Puis, en regardant le cheval, un silence pesant se fait sentir. Le petit garçon regarde la fille à côté de lui, et commence à rougir.

« Tu … tu aimes bien les chevals ? »

La fille le regarde, puis se met à rire.

« Qu… quoi?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » rougit le garçon.

« Tu as dit les chevals » rit toujours t-elle.

« Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? On ne dit pas ça ? »

« Hihi non. On dit des chevaux »

« Pourquoi ? »

« On dit un cheval et des chevaux pour désigner plus d'un cheval »

« Ouaaaaah ! Dis donc t'en sais des choses ! T'es superbe intelligente ! » s'exclame le garçon

La fille rougit et le remercie en bégayant.

« Où est-ce que tu as appris tout ça ? »

« Ma … ma maman m'avait déjà emmené au zoo, et elle me l'a dit »

« Ouaaah ! T'en as de la chance ! Et ? Alors tu les aimes ? »

« O… Oui ! »

« Au faite moi c'est Kogoro ! » dit-il en tendant sa main.

La fille le regarde, surprise avec des grands yeux, puis se met à sourire et lui répond en serrant sa main : « Eri ! »

« Enchanté Eri ! » se met à rire Kogoro

« Oui moi aussi ! » dit-elle avec un grand sourire

« Ouh ! Les amoureux ! Ils sont amoureux ! » crie un petit garçon de leur groupe.

Les deux enfants rougissent très fort et Kogoro se met à s'énerver : « La ferme ce n'est pas vrai d'abord ! »

« Bah alors Kogoro, Eri qu'est ce que vous faisiez tous seuls éloignés ? » demande la maîtresse en souriant.

« Ri… rien rien du tout. On voulait juste voir le cheval » rougit Eri.

« Ça te pose un problème » s'énerve Kogoro aux autres garçons.

Un groupe de garçons s'approchent d'Eri. Automatiquement, Kogoro se met devant elle pour la protéger.

« Pourquoi tu voulais voir les chevals ? » demande un garçon.

« On dit les chevaux ! » crie Eri

« Chevals chevaux c'est pareil ! »

« Non c'est pas pareil ! C'est ma maman qui l'a dit ! »

« Bah peut être ta maman n'y connaît rien »

« C'est même pas ... »

Mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, que son nouvel ami, Kogoro se jette sur le garçon, qui venait de dire ça, pour le frapper.

« Retire tout de suite ce que tu as dit ! Et excuse toi immédiatement ! »

« Kogoro ! Ça suffit maintenant ! » crie la maitresse en les séparant.

« C'est lui qui a commencé! »

« J'ai dit stop ! »

Mais Kogoro, encore énervé, n'écoute pas tout de suite et dit au groupe d'enfants : « Le premier qui l'embête ou lui fait de mal, aura affaire à moi ! Foi de Kogoro ! »

« Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Venez, on continue ! Kogoro, tu iras me voir à la fin de cette sortie pour ton comportement »

« Tsss » dit il les mains dans les poches.

Alors que tout le monde se calme et que Kogoro lance des regards noirs au garçon avec qui il s'est battu, Eri s'approche de lui et lui demande : « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Hein ? »

« Pourquoi tu t'es battu et tu as dit ça ? »

« Ah ! Parce que tu es mon amie ! Et mon père me dit souvent qu'on doit aider et protéger ses amis, surtout si c'est une fille » lui répond-t-il avec son plus beau sourire.

A cette déclaration, Eri rougit fortement, alors que Kogoro se retourne vers le cheval qui s'est rapproché d'eux.

« Hé Eri, regarde le cheval ! Tu veux le caresser ? »

La fillette reprend ses esprits et se retourne vers l'animal, où celui-là a mis sa tête entre les enfants, pour peut être recevoir des caresses de leur part. Eri, grâce à lui, oublie tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, et rigole en caressant l'animal. Kogoro en la voyant rougit, puis fait un sourire tendre.

« Kogoro ! Eri ! Vous venez ? On vous attend ! »

« On arrive maitresse ! Au revoir cheval ! » dit-elle en se mettant à courir.

Mais Kogoro ne la suit pas tout de suite, alors elle se retourne : « Tu viens Kogoro ? »

« Hmmm ! J'arrive ! »

Alors qu'il la dépasse, la fillette a baissé la tête avant lui attraper la main. Celui-ci, surpris, s'arrête et la regarde.

« Mer...Merci. Merci de m'avoir protégé. »

Kogoro rougit puis lui répond : « De … de rien ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ce n'est rien. On est amis après tout. » sourit-il

« Oui ! Amis ? » dit-elle en souriant et en lui tendant son petit doigt pour sceller cette promesse.

« Amis ! » lui répond-t-il enthousiaste, en scellant avec son petit doigt leur amitié.

Puis, ils courent pour rattraper la classe, main dans la main.

« Mais Kogoro tu dois me promettre quelque chose ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Tu ne dois plus te battre ! »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

« C'est mal ! »

« Mais mon papa m'a dit de faire ça ! »

« Cela m'étonnerait ! Maman dit que c'est mal ! »

« Même pas vrai ! »

« Si ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« Non ! »

Et ils commencent à se disputer encore quelques minutes avant qu'ils se taisent, se regardent droit dans les yeux, et éclatent de rire.

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

* * *

« Oh c'est trop mignon ! » s'enthousiasme Ran.

« Et ? C'est à ce moment là que vous êtes tombé amoureuse de lui ? » dit Shinichi avec un sourire moqueur

L'avocate rougit avant de nier fortement.

« Menteuse maman ! Tu rougis ! » se moque sa fille.

« Je l'admets son côté surprotecteur m'a peut être, j'ai dit peut être, charmé » dit-elle en rougissant.

« Ahahah ! C'est trop mignon maman ! »

« Donc Kogoro a toujours été comme ça » murmure le détective, en souriant.

« Mais maman … Cette histoire me dit quelque chose » réfléchit Ran.

« Parce qu'il y a un cheval ? » rigole sa mère

« Hein ?! » disent-ils les deux jeunes parents.

« Tu te souviens quand t'étais jeune, avant que ton père et moi nous nous séparons, tu m'as demandé comment on a finit par être ensemble »

« Ah ouiii ! C'est ça ! »

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? » demande Shinichi curieux

« Ah bah Ran je te laisse raconter ! » fuit Eri pour rejoindre son mari

« Mais maman c'est ton histoire ! Pas la mienne ! Pfff je te jure »

Shinichi la regarde, amusé.

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis tout ouïe, Ran »

« Je te jure … Ça t'intéresse vraiment ? »

« Affirmatif » dit il en se rapprochant dangereusement de sa femme.

Mais ayant l'habitude, Ran esquive sa tentative pour se retrouver derrière le détective. Puis, elle regarde ses parents, qui aident leur fille à caresser le cheval. Elle sourit face à cette scène.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une coïncidence mais … ça s'est passé ici. Près d'un cheval »

* * *

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

Alors que la nuit est belle et douce en ce mois de printemps, tout est calme dans le zoo, à moins que …

« Kogoro ! Kogoro ! Attends moi ! »

« Allez Eri dépêche toi ! Je ne vais pas t'attendre toute la nuit »

« Je fais ce que je peux, crétin ! »

« Bah fais mieux, idiote »

Qui sont-ils ? Apparemment deux jeunes, qui essayent d'entrer discrètement dans le zoo au milieu de la nuit.

« Kogoro ! On ne devrait pas faire ça! C'est une infraction ! Et si on se faisait prendre ? »

« Détends toi 5 min ! Et fais moi confiance ! Je te jure que tu ne le regretteras pas » dit-il en lui tendant sa main pour l'aider, avant qu'ils se mettent à courir tous les deux à l'intérieur du zoo.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? » demande-t-elle alors qu'ils viennent de s'arrêter devant un enclos.

« Cet endroit ne te rappelle rien ? »

Eri semble réfléchir en regardant au alentour.

« On est au zoo et ? »

« Mais on est devant quel enclos ? »

Eri se retourne pour voir un cheval, même plusieurs chevaux.

« Oh ! Je me souviens ! On s'est rencontré ici lors d'une sortie scolaire ! » s'exclame la jeune femme, ayant de bons souvenirs en tête.

« BINGO ! » sourit Kogoro.

« Mais pourquoi m'as-tu m'emmener ici Kogoro ? »

« Parce que j'ai quelque chose de spécial à te demander ... » rougit-il

Eri le regarde avec des grands yeux d'incompréhension, mais toute ouïe.

« Voi...voilà ça fait maintenant 10… non 15 … non attends » dit il en commençant à compter sur ses doigts.

A ces gestes, Eri le regarde avant de se mettre à rire, ce qui embarrasse encore plus le jeune homme.

« M'enfin Kogoro détends toi ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi nerveux » rit-elle

« Tu … tu as raison » dit-il avant de souffler un bon coup puis reprendre : « Bref ça fait x années qu'on se connaît maintenant, et même si tu peux être chiante, on est toujours amis et ... »

Eri, à l'entente du mot « chiante » sent une veine d'énervement sortir de sa trempe, mais préfère le laisser continuer.

« Mais voilà … je voulais savoir … argh pourquoi c'est aussi dur ! » s'énerve-t-il en s'ébouriffant les cheveux. « Kogoro ! Action, réaction ! » commence à s'impatienter Eri.

« Tu as raison ! Je suis plus sur l'action moi ! »

« Non ce n'est pas ça que ... »

Mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Kogoro, son ami d'enfance vient de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, en un baiser timide tout d'abord et maladroit. Elle finit par fermer les yeux pour savourer ce moment. Puis, le jeune homme met fin au baiser.

« Voilà pourquoi je t'ai amené ici. Le lieu de notre première rencontre. Le lieu où tout a changé dans ma vie. La première fois que j'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser hors de ma poitrine, rien qu'en te voyant sourire »

« Ko...Kogoro est-ce une déclaration ? »

« Eri veux tu sortir avec moi ? » demande-t-il aussi rouge qu'une tomate

Eri, sur le coup, n'a pas pu dire un seul mot, tellement elle était sous le choc de cette soudaine déclaration et aussi le fait qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru, que celui qu'elle aimait depuis longtemps, l'aime depuis leur enfance.

« Kogoro ... »

Mais, un bruit sourd se fait entendre, ce qui les fait retourner vers ce bruit. Automatiquement, Kogoro se met devant Eri, avec une expression sérieuse et inquiète.

« Kogoro et si c'était le gardien ? » murmure-t-elle

« Vas te cacher et reste y. Je vais voir »

« Non Kogoro ... »

« Fais ce que je dis ! Fais moi confiance ! Ne t'inquiètes pas. » lui sourit-il.

Eri le regarde, puis finit par hocher la tête en souriant, et en s'assurant qu'Eri est hors de danger, Kogoro va surveiller les alentours.

Plusieurs grosses minutes plus tard, Kogoro n'est toujours pas revenu ce qui inquiète de plus en plus Eri.

 _Et s'il s'était fait prendre ? Et s'il lui avait arrivé quelque chose ? Raaaaaah il m'énerve quand il fait ça ! Surtout après … surtout après ce baiser_ , pense-t-elle en touchant ses lèvres. _Mon … mon premier baiser._ Sourit-elle.

« Kogoro ... » murmure-t-elle inquiète, avant de prendre une expression déterminée et s'y résoudre à aller le chercher.

Après moultes recherches, elle va voir dans une grange. Elle ouvre la porte, et son cœur a failli s'arrêter de battre. Sur le sol, se trouve Kogoro, blessé.

« Kogoro ! » se précipite-t-elle. « Kogoro ! Réponds je t'en supplie ! Dis quelque chose ! Réveille toi ! »

« Quelque chose » lui répond-t-il en commençant à ouvrir les yeux.

Heureuse, Eri lui saute au cou, avant de relever sa tête et de le frapper à la sienne.

« Aie ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

« Ça t'apprendra de me faire une peur pareille ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé encore? »

« Pas grand chose » dit-il en se relevant. « Juste des petits voyous qui essayaient de faire des dégâts ici. Des délinquants qui se sont introduits par effraction. Mais t'inquiète, je les ai chassé » dit-il fièrement.

« Roh toi alors ! De plus tu n'es pas bien placé pour le dire » lui répond-t-elle avec une goutte de sueur derrière la trempe.

« Oui mais moi c'est différent ! D'ailleurs tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu » continue-t-il plus bas en rougissant.

Eri prend tout d'un coup, une jolie couleur rouge pivoine.

« Euh Je … ce n'est vraiment pas le moment » dit-elle en détournant le regard

« Aie aie aie j'ai mal » dit-il en jouant la comédie

« Kogoro ! » s'inquiète-t-elle

Mais, le jeune homme la surprend encore en posant une fois de plus ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais d'un baiser plus passionné. Eri se laisse prendre au plaisir et approfondie le baiser, jusqu'à ce que ces deux là n'ont plus de souffle. Ils posent leur front l'un contre l'autre … avant qu'Eri ne lui donne un autre coup à la tête.

« Aie ! C'était pourquoi celui là ? »

« Pour la surprise ! »

Kogoro rigole à sa réaction, qu'il juge trop mignonne. Puis, Eri se lève et surpris, Kogoro lui demande : « Tu vas où ? »

« Suis moi et tu verras » dit elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Curieux, il la suit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent vers l'enclos à chevaux. Eri appelle le cheval, qui curieux, s'approche de nos tourtereaux. Kogoro la regarde, incompréhensible.

« Ce jour-là. La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré. Dans ce zoo, devant cet enclos. Ce jour là, à moi aussi, tout changé dans ma vie » sourit-elle en fermant les yeux en se retournant vers lui.

Kogoro rougit, puis se rapproche : « Eri est-ce que ... »

« J'attends ce jour là depuis longtemps Kogoro » dit-il en l'enlaçant de ses bras.

Kogoro, heureux, lève la tête de sa petite amie, pour l'embrasser.

Mais un invité s'interpose en les poussant tous les deux.

« Voilà c'est malin maintenant que tu l'as appelé, il va nous embêter ! »

« C'est toi à la base qui est venu ici ! »

« Oui devant l'enclos ! »

« Je te signale que le but de notre rencontre est un cheval, donc il a le droit d'être spectateur ! »

« Il va nous embêter je te dis ! »

« Mais non c'est une gentille bête »

« Roh tu m'énerves ! » finit par dire Kogoro en l'embrassant pour la faire taire.

Après la fin du baiser, Eri murmure : « C'est toi qui m'énerves à faire ça »

Kogoro rit à sa réfléxion.

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

* * *

« Et voilà comment tout a commencé »

« On peut dire que c'est une façon originale d'avouer ses sentiments »

« Tu peux parler Shinichi ! Je te signale que toi tu me l'as avoué à Londres alors que j'essayais de te fuir »

« C'est sorti tout seul à ce moment ! » se défend le détective

« Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre » murmure-t-elle en boudant.

« Mais je ne regrette absolument pas de l'avoir fait » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Idiot » murmure-t-elle avant de l'embrasser

« Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que leur premier baiser est tout aussi original ! »

« Là aussi tu peux parler ! Nous c'était avant de mourir ! »

« Failli ! »

« Oui on a quand même failli mourir ! »

« Oui mais on ne l'est pas ! C'est ce qui compte ! Et puis les résultats sont bons après » sourit de toutes ses dents le détective.

Ran lui sourit pour réponse avant que son mari ajoute : « Mais ton père sait être romantique ! »

« Toi aussi. Bien que c'était quand on a failli mourir, ça avait un côté romantique »

« Mais arrête ! La façon dont tu le dis, fais penser que je ressemble à ton père » s'indigne Shinichi.

Ran s'approche de lui avec un sourire moqueur et dit : « Mais Shinichi … tu ressembles à mon père » finit elle par dire avec un clin d'oeil, en s'éloignant.

Shinichi la suit des yeux en souriant et en marmonnant : « même pas vrai »

« Maman ! Papa ! Dépêchez vous ! Je ne veux pas partir sans avoir tout vu ! Je veux tout voir ! » s'exclame leur fille, avec dans chaque main ses grands parents.

Shinichi et Ran se regardent puis se sourient. Il y a de chances pour qu'une chose similaire lui arrive à leur fille. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Et oui, car un jour, elle va tomber sur quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qui va faire que ce jour ci, sera un jour où tout va changer dans sa vie.

FIN.

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu**

 **A bientôt**


End file.
